Sem você Sem vida
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Para Thays... o Misty do meu Shun... o amor deles é intenso mesmo né? XD


**Titulo: **Sem você... sem vida...

**Música tema: **Hit Me Baby One More Time – G4

**Casal: **Misty x Shun

**Comentário: **Fic para a Thays... O Misty do meu Shun... Um pequenino presente de natal ao loiro dela tarado dela.

Espero que goste... Feliz natal e um 2010 repleto de realizações me sua vida.

* * * * * * * *

**Oh baby, baby**

**How was I supposed to know**

**That something wasn't right here**

**Oh baby, baby**

**I shouldn't have let you go**

**And now you're out of sight, yeah**

**Show me how want it to be**

**Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because**

Misty olhava mais uma vez a sala vazia, o silêncio que tomava conta da casa era algo que ele não suportava. Sabia que havia sido rude, que havia ferio os sentimentos de Shun com suas palavras ríspidas, mas ele não conseguia controlar o ciúme que tinha do mais novo. Seu gênio era forte e muitas vezes ele não media as conseqüências dos seus atos. E isso acabou a ferir Shun e mesmo vendo o outro chorar, Misty o mandou embora e assim Shun o fez...

**My loneliness is killing me**

**I must confess I still believe**

**When I'm not with you I lose my mind**

**Give me a sign**

**Hit me baby one more time**

Agora ele se via só, sem ninguém. Mesmo que amigos fossem vê-lo, tentando animá-lo, nada o animava. Nada mais tinha graça ou alegria, ele nem tinha vida. Havia perdido a razão de viver, e nem mesmo sabia onde ele estava.

Havia ligado para todos, até mesmo para Ikki, correndo risco de ser morto por ele, mas Ikki apenas riu dele, dizendo que Shun havia feito o certo e que não sabia onde o irmão estava e mesmo que soubesse não diria, mas ele sabia que lá seria o ultimo lugar que Shun iria.

**Oh baby, baby**

**The reason I breathe is you**

**Boy you got me blinded**

**Oh pretty baby**

**There's nothing that I wouldn't do**

**It's not the way I planned it**

**Show me how you want it to be**

**Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because**

E sem mais saída, Misty saia pela noite em meio a uma dura tempestade atrás de qualquer sinal, indicio de Shun. Não poderia perdê-lo. Não queria ficar mais longe do seu Shun. Poder imaginar Shun com outro era algo que lhe matava por dentro. Aquela beleza do menor o havia penetrado, prendido. Mesmo com aquele ar de ingenuidade, sua vontade de paz, contra a agressividade e malicia de Misty, não foram barreiras para nascer um amor... E agora Misty estava disposto a tudo para não deixar esse amor morrer... Faria o que Shun quisesse desde que tivesse seu amado em seus braços novamente

**Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know**

**Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go**

**I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now**

**Don't you know I still believe**

**That you will be here**

**And give me a sign**

**Hit me baby one more time**

Por toda a noite ele andou e quando voltou para casa, desiludido, algo chamou sua atenção.

A porta estava um vulto, alguém que ele bem conhecia. Lentamente ele caminhou até seu encontro.

Shun estava ali, parado, também molhado pela chuva e pelas lagrimas que chorara. Ele o olhava tristemente.

- Misty, eu...

- Não diga nada Shun... Me perdoe...

Misty então se aproximou e segurando as mãos frias do mais novo o olhava nos olhos.

- Fui um idiota me perdoe... Não deveria ter dito o que disse e muito menos tê-lo mandado embora... Por favor, volte pra mim! Esses dias sem você me fizeram perceber o quanto você é especial para mim e quanto eu sou dependente de você...

**My loneliness is killing me**

**I must confess I still believe**

**When I'm not with you I lose my mind**

**Give me a sign**

**Hit me baby one more time**

Shun não tinha palavras, seu coração estava disparado e suas lagrimas, agora de emoção, se misturavam as gotas da chuva. Ele então se aproximou de Misty e acariciou o rosto do loiro por algum tempo até que conseguiu falar.

- Misty... Esta tudo bem... Eu sei como você é.. Me apaixonei por você assim... E não ligo se tiver suas crises... qualquer coisa é melhor do que não ter você ao meu lado...

Então Shun envolveu a cintura do loiro e o beijou. Sentia que ambos os corpos tremiam, não de frio, mas da emoção de estarem novamente juntos.

Eles reviviam, pois haviam passado dias mortos, sem suas almas... Sem seu amor... O amor que dava vida a seus corações.

* * * * * * * *

Espero que goste Thays

Reviews são bem vindas!!!


End file.
